Touched
by Daisy'sKey
Summary: “The Indies First Time Writer Challenge” One-Shot Contest. Pre- Twilight..Alice awakes as a vampire,her visions lead her to Jasper and then to the Cullens.


"**The Indies First Time Writer Challenge" One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Touched**

**Pen name: Daisy'skey**

**Primary Players: Alice, Jasper**

**Rating: pg-13**

**Word Count: 5,954**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Touched

1920  
I was alone; pitch black with no beginning and no ending was all I could distinguish. Unsure of where I was or what was going on, I focused on the dark, trying to find something there. There was a pale veil of light just at the heels of the blackness. I was afraid to open my eyes that I would see more of nonexistence. I laid there for a long while, afraid of action and comforted by the inaction. I could not lay there and wait any longer. I opened my eyes in haste. The image was opaque at first, then became clearly defined; I was lying beneath a tree. I was not sure how I'd gotten here, and I could not remember anything before the dark. My mind was void other than what was taking place at this very moment. I was in the woods; the sun was setting in the west casting a brilliant glow across the horizon. The most beautiful colors of orange, yellow, and pink were all swirling together. You could not tell where one ended and the other began. In the center of the master piece was a huge orange glowing sphere. I shifted my focus from the horizon and looked up to the tree directly above me. It must have stood 100 feet tall. My eyes zoomed in on one leaf at the very top. It had three pointed tips, raised veins running from the stem to each tip, and smaller veins branching off every few centimeters. It was rippled in texture. The colors of the leaves were just as brilliant as the sky. I shifted my focus once again to the other details around me: the moss hanging from the trees, the dust blowing in the breeze, and the insects flying around me. Each element I looked at was seen with perfect, precise eyes. It was all so stunning. I took in a deep breath, not really needing the air, but wanting it. I could smell so many different things. The first smell I was mindful of, the closest to me, was a delightful smell of gardenias and honeydew, mixed in equal parts, neither overpowering the other, but complimenting each other perfectly. Inhaling a little more air, I could smell the wet earth, water mixed with soil. The air was moist- more rain was coming. The whistle of the wind distracted me from the smells around me for a second. I could hear everything so clearly. I could hear the wind that whistled past my ears, the sound of the leaves crunching under my body, the crickets rubbing their legs together, the ants scurrying on the ground hunting for food. I focused on other things further away and could hear an animal lapping water from the river. I could hear the sound of movement in a house; someone was walking down creaky steps. Another deep, even breath in.

The smell hit me with full force, like the tree above had fallen on top of me. I felt a scorching blaze burning like a wild fire in my throat, the intensity rising with my awareness to the scent.

My senses started working all together now. I lurched forward, following the aroma. Even though I could not see what I smelled, I knew where to go. As I propelled myself forward, my throat burned deeper and with more intensity than before. _So thirsty_. I was moving quickly through the trees now, weaving around them with perfect precision, searching. The smell was getting closer; with each step my throat burned fiercely. A flash of light startled me, and everything went white

I stopped, frozen in one spot, my knees locked and my eyes shut. Images passed through my head. It was a family, three people all behind trees looking into the clearing. They were crouched down like they were waiting for something to happen. A herd of elk moved slowly in the clearing, grazing on the grass. The family sprang in unison with quick fluid movements. They Pounced on top of the elk, snapping their necks, sinking their teeth into the skin, and then draining their blood with a kiss. Just as fast as the images arose, they ceased. The forest had stopped moving as if it was waiting for me to come back.

My mouth was watering, and bitter sour with a hint of a candied aftertaste. It made the burn in my throat grow intensely stronger. At this point I was not sure if it could burn stronger than it was now. The wind blew, and I caught the aroma again. I immediately took off, quickly running through the forest. Tree branches whipped and scratched at my skin; it should have hurt, and yet it felt like they were caressing my body and egging me on. I came to the river bank and crouched behind a tree like the family I had just seen in my mind. I was waiting, but for what?

It happened so quickly, I was not sure what was going on. I heard tearing of flesh and snapping of teeth. Yelps of panic were coming from under me as I hovered over it while it was thrashing frantically against my body, but it was no match for my strength. In one quick movement I snapped its neck, my lips parted, and with one more fluid movement, my teeth sank into its skin like a knife through butter; then draining its blood. I stood up in shock at what I had just done. The disgust on my face was not because of my actions but because I wanted more. It lay lifeless on the ground, an empty void. I had taken every drop of blood that I could without waste. I should have been covered in blood, but I wasn't, not even my lips showing any evidence of what had taken place. I licked them anyway, eager for more. Everything happened in slow motion, but it was over in a matter of seconds. I was in disbelief. Why did I behave like the family in the clearing? What was I? My actions felt natural; I acted without thought or planning. I sat down beside a tree to think.

I placed my hands in my pockets; Searching for a clue. I felt a piece of paper. I pulled the paper out slowly and opened it; at the top of the letter it said:

_Alice,  
Seek and you shall find other vampires like you.  
Above all else keep your secrets hidden from humans.  
Trust your mind's eye.  
Mary Alice Brandon  
Age: 19  
You are in Biloxi, Mississippi._

That was all; the letter said nothing else. I stared at the paper for a while, thinking something else might appear, but it never did. "_Seek and you shall find other vampires like you."_ Is that what I was? A vampire? How did it happen? I could remember everything with perfect recollection from the point I had awoken lying under the tree, every single detail. Everything before that point was blank, a black void. I sat leaning against the tree for a very long time thinking of the events thus far. "_Trust your mind's eye?"_

"The images I see when the flash of light comes? That must be it!" I said with clarifying amazement.

I could see everything in my mind just as clearly as if it were taking place with my eyes open. It was so hard because I only had a few sentences to go on. However, I had so many questions with no one to answer them. I would have to figure this all out on my own. The sun was rising in the east now, reminding me how long I had been sitting here- all night. I should been tired, but I wasn't. Did I need sleep? Until I could figure this all out, I would try to stick to the rules of the letter. 　

　  
　  
**December 1948,  
28 Years later.  
**I had become accustomed to this solitary way of life over the years. I kept having visions of the family from my first day as a vampire. I had seen in my visions that they went by the last name of Cullen. Their family had grown over the years, from three members to five. I had felt so alone over the last twenty eight years that I was now seeking them out in my visions, enjoying seeing them laughing and spending time together. My visions of them are what kept me going. I mimicked them and their way of life, learning from them. I knew each of them personally. A man now appeared in my visions as well, a vampire named Jasper Whitlock. I searched him out, looking for him, waiting for him to make up his mind. He was different from me. He hunted humans. He was thinking about a new way of life, dissatisfied with the one he led.

Over the years I had hunted animals and only animals. I had felt the allure of human blood; it was ten-fold stronger than the attraction of animal blood. Like the family I wanted to be a part of, I knew that this was my only choice. I had been waiting on something all these years, not wanting to go to the Cullens alone. That something was Jasper. I knew in my heart and my mind that Jasper would become part of my essence. When this would take place, I was not sure, but I knew it had to come first.

When I would search the future to see when I was going to meet the Cullens, the visions got murky and filled with shadows. I knew enough about my visions by now to know that until it was crystal clear, I should wait. That's what I had done these last twenty-eight years; I perfected what could be perfected and bided my time. I had seen the Cullens in my visions interacting with humans quite easily. When I had visions of myself walking around in the city I seemed to be no threat to those around me, and so I tried it.

It was physically painful trying to interact and resist the lure of human blood. My whole body would ache with desire, yet it didn't take me very long to compose myself. I saw them with their families and, because I longed to be with mine so badly, I would never want to take someone away from their loved ones. I would look into their eyes and see a life-a story. Each one had a history, a story to tell, a name. They were just like me. Even though I didn't know all of my story, I still had one. I saw them as equals, therefore I couldn't see them as my prey. I did as the Cullens did. I hunted animals to get my fill. Then I would go into town to be one of them, work among them, living behind a facade.

I worked for Charm Magazine in New York City, for the last four years; doing their fashion designs for their models. It was the only other thing I had besides my visions to keep me company. There was something sensual about the exquisite pairing of each piece of clothing draped across a blank canvas. I loved fashion. Unlike me, it changed over time; I stayed the same, never changing and never aging. I found the job to be inconspicuous as well. Everyone was so busy and engrossed in this world, preoccupied with its constant change, that it was easy for me to blend in. People saw what they wanted to see. I was the eccentric looking women with short, black, spiky hair, with a pale complexion, and an eye for design that worked only at night and slept by day. I worked at night because of the sunlight-when it touched my skin it looked like a million diamonds were imbedded in it, a sparkling goddess. Even though I loved my worked there, it was time to move on. I had been there for four years, people would start to notice, I was not aging.

I was in Philadelphia now. My visions had taken me here a week ago telling me, this is where Jasper was. I wanted to be close to him. My visions were the same for such a long time; they started with Jasper alone in his room thinking, trying to make a decision on something. He was very depressed and tormented about his life. He haunted me; I could not stop from trying to search out his future to see how he was doing. He was with a couple, Peter and Charlotte, trying to start a new life, but he was still not happy. In searching for him so often, I had become very attached to Jasper. I liked to call him Jazz though. It was hard to find the words to describe how I felt when I pictured him in my mind. I could see my whole life with Jazz, not like in my visions, just in the sense that I was made for him and him for me. I knew we were meant to be together. I loved seeing Jazz in my visions, though he had features that would alarm most; he screamed danger. His eyes were crimson red, and he had crescent shaped scars that covered his pale body. After my first vision of Jazz I couldn't see his scars anymore. I could only see him, he was so handsome. When I would catch a glimpse deep into his eyes, I knew there was much more. His shell seemed to be just a vessel for what he was, not what he wanted to be. I loved him so much and I hadn't even met him yet.

"Soon, Alice," I would remind myself.

From the point I had arrived in Philadelphia, my visions had become clearer, more defined. The one I had last night was vivid. It was storming outside. I saw myself in a dimly lit diner, sitting on a high stool at the counter, and he walked in the door. I jumped off the stool and headed straight for him.

Jazz had made his decision now; he yearned for a new life. He had left the couple he was staying with in search of something else. I knew it wouldn't be too much longer, but the days seemed to tick slowly by. He was not sure what he was searching for, but I was. Before he had reached a resolution to leave Charlotte and Peter in search of a new life, our paths were dimly lit, clouded with shadows and fog. But just as soon as he decided to change his path in life, it collided with mine full force, producing the most brilliant light I had ever seen. And then it became one path. This vision reassured me and confirmed what I already knew to be true in my heart; that we would be one.

I just had to wait but I had no patience left. With time to kill I decided to go hunting. When I met Jazz I wanted to share with him the story of the Cullens and have a little proof to boot. I needed to help him understand. I wanted my eyes to be a brilliant shade of gold. I did not go to deep into the forest to hunt-Just far enough in, where no one would notice me. I could smell the rain coming, and I knew it was almost time to meet Jazz. I finished hunting quickly and headed to the diner a little early. I was so excited that I couldn't contain myself. I ordered water for show and tried to compose myself. I was bouncing up and down on the stool, tapping my fingers on the counter.

"Come on already," I muttered.

"I'm sorry, Miss is there anything else I can get you? "The waitress asked.

"Uh, no, thank you. I'm just waiting on someone; I'm getting a little impatient."

"Okay, well, if there is anything I can get you let me know." She turned and walked away.

The storm clouds rolled in, and it was starting to rain now. The thunder bellowed from the sky outside. It was time for him to show up, but I was beginning to think he was not going to. I had no other visions to prove otherwise. I had turned around to choke down another sip of water when the door burst open. There he was. More handsome than in my visions; he was tall with blonde hair and a muscular build. His pale complexion matched mine perfectly. His eyes were dark, making it obvious he had not eaten in weeks. We would have to take care of that. I hopped down off the stool and headed straight for him. He looked taken aback, like he thought I was going to attack him. I flashed the biggest smile I could and kept going. He relaxed a little. I was so relieved; I didn't think he was ever going to show. I wanted so much to take him in my arms and hold him. I had waited so long for him. I knew that I could not live another day in this life without him by my side. Nothing would be the same again, for either of us. Over the years, I never changed, frozen in time as if I were etched in stone. Then I realized that with each step I took, he changed me. Nothing could hold my unbeating heart as tightly as he was now. I was so stunned that I could barely get the words out.

"You've kept me waiting a long time."

He tilted his head down just like a gentleman.

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

I held my hand out to him and he took it without hesitation.

Looking in his eyes I spoke again.

"Shall we?" I led him quickly out the door. With no questions asked, he followed me.

We moved in unison, matching each other's stride, breaking into a run as soon as we touched the edge of the forest. We did not stop until we were miles from nowhere, our hands never separating.

The heavy rain had lessened, and was now just a light mist. We sat under a tree staring at each other for several minutes. I was the first to break the silence.

"Hi, my name is Alice."

"Nice to meet you, Alice, I'm-" he started.

"I know who you are; you're Jasper Whitlock"

"How did you know my name?" he questioned.

I stammered a little with my words.

"I know this is going to sound very strange, but I can see the future" I went on to tell him about my visions of him and the Cullens. I told him that they led a different lifestyle than what he was accustomed to. I didn't go into too much detail just yet.

The tone was light, and the mood was euphoric.

"You waited on me?" he looked puzzled.

"Yes, I have been waiting for you to make up your mind for a long time. I'm glad to see you finally have."

"Me too. This is odd; you seem to know things about me, and I don't know anything about you."

It's the one thing that troubled me-that I didn't know anything about my past either. I wanted so badly to know the answers to my questions, but, after twenty eight years, I didn't know much more than I knew the first day.

"I don't either. I don't remember." I was feeling very melancholy at first, when he'd asked me the question, but now I felt calm again, even happy. It was strange to me that my mood had changed so quickly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, Alice. I just thought-well, never mind what I thought. Why did you seek me out?"

"Like I said, I see the future and I had a vision of you. I had visions of us, but nothing was clear until you made up your mind. It would keep changing."

Amazement and wonder crossed his face as he looked into my eyes. I felt safe and loved. I felt my lust for him rising, but he turned away.

He spoke softly, "You have the most beautiful eyes-a deep gold. But how? I don't understand. They should be crimson."

"Thank you. You have beautiful eyes too, although yours are hungry. I think before we keep talking we should go hunt. That should answer your question too. How about you try my style of hunting?"

"And what style is that?" he chuckled.

"I hunt animals." His face became very serious and I continued, "I've never tasted human blood." I explained to him that I had visions of the Cullens and that I'd learned this way of life from them. The rest of my explanation came out all in one breath. "It's what I choose for myself because of the first vision I had of them. My first pursuit was an animal; I acted completely on instinct. I could never bring myself to prey on humans after meeting them. I view each one with a name, a family and a story to tell, just like me. I don't want to be the one to end that story for them. It makes the lure of the blood easier to withstand. I do want to warn you; it's nothing like the allure of human blood and not quite enough, but it's filling. I think you can do it, Jazz. I know you can, Please try it for me."

"Jazz.?" he said with a smile.

I was expecting an argument, maybe some teasing, but he just wanted to know who Jazz was.

"Oh, sorry. It's sort of a nick name I call you. I've known you for so long in my mind that it's just like I've always known you. I'm sorry if you don't like it, I can stop." I said shyly.

"No, no, I like it." He smiled. I felt reassurance wrap around my body, like a blanket.

"Alice will this help with the way I've been feeling?"

"There's a lot to tell you Jasper, but yes, from what I can see, it calms you in a way. It lets you form bonds beyond just mating bonds-strong ones. Living this way is nothing like I've seen any other coven do. They wouldn't be able to live together very long any other way they would turn on each other quickly."

"I know that all too well." Sadness crossed his face, and his eyes dropped to his scarred wrists.

"It's okay. It's all going to be okay now, Jazz." Even though I knew he was going to try, I was confident. I didn't want to come off as to much of a know-it-all.

"You're pretty sure of yourself, Alice." He smirked.

"Is that a yes?" I questioned.

He held out his hand. I accepted it with a grin and we started to run.

It was not long before we came across a herd of very large elk. I took the lead and pounced first, showing off a bit. Jasper quickly followed my lead taking his first kill with speed and moving onto the next without delay. I stood watching him take three more elk down within a minute, draining them and tossing their bodies to the side. When he was through, he turned around to look at me, wiped his mouth, and walked over.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I was quite thirsty. Would you like to keep hunting?"

"No, I hunted right before I went to the diner to meet you. I'm over full really."

"Okay, then let's go find a quiet place to talk. I think I can focus now. You're right, it's not the same, but I'm full. I feel much better," he said.

We had been hunting at the base of the mountain so we ran to the top of the highest one and sat facing the valley. We had reached the top in less than five minutes, which would have taken any human days to climb. I sat down beside him and began to talk. I told him about the Cullens and how they lived together in a house and pretended to be human, and how they spent most of their time together and enjoyed it. "There's Carlisle and Esme, who act as the parents of the family. Emmett and Rosalie, who are husband and wife but act as brother and sister in public to each other. And Edward, who is single." He listened to me quietly with interest, as I continued. "Carlisle is a doctor in a hospital helping the sick and injured. I have visions of us joining them and becoming part of their family. I have adapted to their way of life, but you must as well for us to live with them as a family." I was searching his eyes, looking for his answer. He looked in my eyes with an equally questioning mind.

"Alice, are you sure you see me with you? Do you see us with them?"

"I'm only as sure as you are. My visions change according to decisions people make. So if you were to decide that you didn't want to go, then my vision would change, too. When you made the choice to leave Charlotte and Peter to seek something else, your life path crossed mine. I had seen you in a lot of my visions, even seeking you in them, searching for you. I was waiting on you to make up your mind, but you kept second guessing yourself. So the path would change again. I have always had plans to join the Cullens, but I was waiting on you. Our life paths have crossed, and now we are on the same path with each other, unless you change your mind again."

"I see," he said quietly.

He grew silent, and still as a statue. There was no expression on his face, his eyes filled with emotion. They showed a hint of warm, buttery gold. After our recent hunt.

"Alice, I know you haven't mentioned it to me, but I thought you knew. You seem to know everything." He smirked but continued. "I can feel emotions. I can project it back on others as well. I can feel your emotions, Alice. I feel the confidence you have in me. I feel the love in your unbeating heart. I feel your desire. Anything that you feel, I do too. I can tell you, that in all my eighty five years as a vampire, I have never felt the way I do when I'm with you. I have never felt anyone care for me the way you do. I have lived in envy and malice, pure evil from the beginning of my existence. Alice, I can't make promises that I don't know if I can keep, but I would like to go with you and try-for you. For us." He had laid his hand on top of mine as he spoke. I picked it up and kissed it softly.

I felt all my love for Jazz magnify.

"That's all I'm asking for, Jazz."

"First I need to practice for a little bit," he said.

"That's a good idea- it will give time for your eyes to adjust."

"My eyes?" he questioned.

"Yes, your eye color will change and look like mine after you have abstained from drinking human blood, and are only feeding on the blood of animals. That's why my eyes are this color. It's because of my diet."

**1950**

Jasper and I had spent a year preparing for the trip, hunting together, and talking over plans. I kept close watch on the Cullens to see that everything went as planned. Everything looked pretty cut and dry to me. Jasper and I would leave Pennsylvania and arrive in Forks, Washington, at the Cullen's without a hitch. They had just gotten there and set up their residence. We would arrive hand in hand like when we met. Edward and Carlisle would be away on a hunting trip. The rest of the family would be a little apprehensive at first because Carlisle, the leader of the group that everyone looked up to for guidance, would be gone. He had created everyone. Esme would be home, and she would comfort them, along with the help of Jasper, of course. Rosalie and Emmett would be home as well. I thought this was perfect timing. I loved Edward's room- he had the best view. I would have to take action as soon as I got there. I could see him angry at first, finding the entire contents of his room in the garage, but he would forgive me. We would love each other, becoming the closest of siblings.

"If you make me get in a fight the first day we're there over a great view, Alice, so help me," Jasper laughed at me.

"Oh Jazz, don't get your knickers in a twist. I told you he'll get over it."

We had grown closer over the past year. When he told me that night about his talent, that he could feel emotions around him and even manipulate them, I was surprised none of my visions had shown any of this. I was a little embarrassed that he could feel everything I felt, like I had told him every secret I had without giving myself permission to. I was a little relieved at the same time, knowing that he knew how I felt without me having to tell him. Words got in the way for most people anyway. If people could feel what the other person was feeling and project their own feelings back without words, the world would be in perfect harmony. We worked funny that way, talking with just emotions. He could feel the happiness inside me and I could feel him projecting his happiness back on me. This occurred with any emotion we felt. We understood each other completely, and communicated perfectly with confidence. He used his talent to his advantage though. Jazz loved to mess with me sometimes. He thought it was the funniest thing to watch my facial expressions when he would change the emotion that he projected onto me. It was never harmful though, but he did love to see my nose crinkle when I was aggravated. I loved him more and more every day. He had become very well disciplined with his hunting practices, and I was proud of him for that. It was time to go. I was packing the last of our things in a small nap sack when he touched my shoulder.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

He took me by the hand and led me to the fire we had made. The fire wasn't for warmth, since we really didn't need it, but for the peaceful emotion it invoked in the night. We both loved to sit by it and talk or just watch it flicker.

"Alice," he said in a slow voice.

"Are you going to tell me what's on your mind now? It's been killing me."

"Ha ha," he chuckled. "I know. It's so hard to keep things from you."

"Being able to see in the future does have its advantages," I replied.

I had been begging him for weeks to tell me what was on his mind. I had this vision a million times, of him asking to talk to me, but never saw what the talk was about.

"I'm sorry it's taken so long. I just wanted to make sure I got it right."

"Got what right?" I asked.

"My thoughts. My words."

The next set of words came out in a gentle, husky voice, and he melted me with them.

"Alice, I have never felt like this way about anyone. I feel hope for me for the first time in my existence. I have been a vampire for decades but now I feel alive, almost human again. That's because of you. You make me want to be a better man, Alice. I want to be a better man for you."

"Jazz, you're a wonderful man."

"Because of you, because you loved me."

I went to speak, again but he placed one finger on my lips.

"Because of you-forever doesn't seem long enough. I can't imagine spending one second in my life without you by my side. Alice, I love you." He got down on one knee and removed a ring from his coat pocket. "Will you marry me?"

"Jazz, I love you too. I always have; even before I met you, I knew you were the one.

Yes!" He slipped the ring on my finger as he stood up. He moved to touch my cheek with the backs of his fingers, following down my jaw until his fingers rested beneath. He tilted my head up to look into my eyes.

"You're the most beautiful, exquisite creature I have every laid eyes on or had the pleasure of being in company with, Mary Alice Brandon." He moved his fingers from my chin, tracing a path down to my collar bone. He traced the outline of it and then back up again to my cheek. Bringing his other hand up to the other side of my face, he took a step closer. Our lips touched and he kissed me fiercely, his hands now in my hair. I moved my hands up to the back of his neck to pull him even closer. I wanted him close to my body, his tongue plunging into my mouth, dancing with mine in a lover's dance. We had kissed before, but not with such wildness. I had never been with another man, Jazz would be my first. I felt nervousness lapping at the edges of my conscience, then instantly I felt comfort and reassurance wash over my body. I began to pry at the buttons of his shirt.

"Uh, Alice, we have to wait."

"Why?" I groaned.

"Because we're not married yet."

"I don't care, Jasper. We will be."

"What do you see, Alice?"

Our wedding flashed before me. "Now why did you do that?" I asked pouting a little.

"Do what?" he laughed.

"You know I can't concentrate on anything when I have so much to do. You ruined the mood."

His laughter shook the trees around us.

I wanted to laugh with him.

"Stop doing that, Jasper, Give me my emotions back." I stomped my foot.

"I'm not doing anything, Alice, but you're nose does look cute when you're mad and trying not to laugh."

"You laugh now, Jasper Whitlock, I'll get you when you least expect it."

"That's what I'm counting on," he jeered.

"Are you ready to go meet our new family now, Alice?" he said as he kissed my nose sweetly. I couldn't stay mad at Jazz for long.

He did not need my reply to know how eager I was to see them, and for them to know us. He put out the fire with the water we had gotten earlier, picked the nap sack up off the ground, and we set off for Forks, Washington hand in hand.  
　


End file.
